In Your Eyes
by acebear
Summary: just some tabby romance that ends up in a pregnancy and having to tell Gibbs about braking rule 12


In your eyes

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony walked into Abby's lab one afternoon to get some results for the case they were working on . She turned around just as he walked in smiling she ran over to him giving him one of her hugs that almost knocked him over . He looked at her after pulling apart and said I'm taking it you missed me ? To witch she nodded and said what can I say you are my everything and always will be . He smiled at what she said then kissed her deep . It didn't take her long to kiss him back deeper soon he was picking her up and carrying her over to the evidence table .

Once he set her down he then took her underwear off and started rubbing her . Soon her started sticking one finger inside her then a second and third . The faster he went the louder she got it was that he was the team leader because if Gibbs could see or hear them he might kill them well Tony anyways he would never hurt Abby . It wasn't long before her walls started closing around his fingers . She looked into his eyes well tried since her vision was starting to go white as she started to come hard .

After she had finished her orgasm she watched him as he licked his fingers clean . As soon as his fingers were clean he pulled her to him and kissed her deep. She moaned into the kiss as she felt how hard his cock was . She started rubbing it once they had stopped kissing because they needed air . He started moaning as she unzipped and unbuttoned his pants .she then got off the table and got on her knees in front of him as she pulled his boxers down . He started moaning as soon as her mouth was around him she hadn't even began licking yet and he wasn't sure how long he would last . He grabbed her hair as she started bobbing her head up and down taking him deeper inside her mouth as she started stroking faster .

It wasn't long until he could feel his own orgasm coming . He thought about it for a moment and decided that he didn't want to come in her mouth so he pulled himself out of her mouth and asked her so stand up . After she stood up he finished undressing them and then picked her up and took her over to the make shift bed in her office . Once they were there it wasn't long before he was deep inside her making her scream louder and louder with every thrust . She kissed his neck as he walls started closing around him and once they had that was it he was coming hard sending ripple after ripple of his seed deep into her . Once they got there breathing back to normal he pulled out of her and kissed her deep before they got dressed again. Just then the results he had come down for came in . They went over to her computer and looked at the results . They looked at each other for a moment before he asking her to forward it to him and kissed her cheek before telling her he loved her and leaving .

After he left she was sitting in her office thinking about the fact they were so caught up in the moment they had forgotten to use a condom and that scared her a little but she decided to put it out of her mind for the moment and to focus on the case they were working on . Soon it was the end of the day and she was walking in the bullpen so that they could go home . (A/n in this they have been together 6 months and living together for 1 month). He was at his desk on the computer when she came in and asked him if he was ready to go . she looked up from the computer and said hey babe yeah I just let me finish this email to Jenny and we can get out of here. She nodded then got into his lap laying her head on his shoulder as he continued the email. After a few mins he has finished it and asked her if she was ready . She said yes then kissed him before getting up and talking his hand. Once they were around his desk and on their was to the elevator is when he lifted her hand and kissed it . It didn't take long for them to get home once they left Ncis. Once they got there he took her inside and to their bedroom it didn't take long for them to start a very heated make out in their underwear.

One month later

Abby had called Jenny for the fourth time in less then a week telling her that she wouldn't be in since she still wasn't feeling good . Tony was starting to get really worried about her they thought he might be food poisoning or the flu since it was the flu season . She was sitting on the couch when Tony called and asked her how she was feeling ? She took a deep breath and told him told hold off on the answer as she set her cell down and ran to the bathroom for the 10th or so time since Tony has left for work . It took a few mins but she finally finished once she was had brushed her teeth she went back to the phone and noticed he hung up but he sent a text saying her saying he would be home for lunch smiling at that she laid down and took a nap.

A few hours later ( lunch time)

Tony walked into their apartment as she woke up from her nap . Sitting up he walked over to her and ask her how she was feeling . She looked at him and said she was fine at the moment just that she was really hungry . He then asked her if she wanted him to cook something for them to eat or if she wanted to go out and get something . She thought about it for a moment then said they could go out and get something if he wanted . He said OK babe why don't you get dressed and we will get going to witch she nodded and got up and went to their bedroom .

It didn't take her long to get dressed and go back over to him . Once she did he pulled her close and kissed her deep . After pulling apart he took her hand and they left to got get some food. Once they found somewhere and ordered they sat there talking when all of a sudden she turned green again and got up and ran to the bathroom . It took a few mins before she finally came back to the booth they were in and tried to eat . After eating about half of her food she took his hand and told him she loved him . He then told her he loved her too and that he was the most impotent person in his life . After a few he looked at the time and said said that need to get home to drop her off so he could get back to work before Gibbs decided to kill him . They then got up and he took her hand kissing it as they handed to the car .

Soon they were at their apartment and he dropped her off . He told her that he would be back in no time then kissed her cheek . After she got into their apartment she sat down and started to think about what could make her this sick . All of a sudden she placed her hand on her belly with out thinking it was just then she realized the one reason that made the most since . She then thought about the last time she had her period her eyes went wide when she realized it was last month she then said omg when she thought about the week of her period had happened it only lasted 3 days and two days later is when they made love on the bed in her office . After a few mins she decided to call her doctor to find out if she was pregnant or not . Soon after she made the appointment she decided to go to the store and pick up a few pregnancy tests since she couldn't wait the 3 weeks til her appointment. It wasn't long til she was back home with the tests and it was a good thing because she really hand to pee . So she took the tests in the bathroom with her and took them . After taking them and setting a alarm she went and sat on the bed in their bedroom.

Just after her timer went off and she turned it off is when Tony walked into the room she looked at him and he asked what was wrong . She told him nothing was wrong but he know she was lying for the look in her eyes . He then said as he sat down babe I know your lying I can see it in your eyes now come on tell me what's up . She took a deep breath then got up and went to the bathroom and looked at the tests she almost cried when she saw they were positive . She then walked back on to the bedroom with the tests in her hand . He looked at her as she came out and walked over to him . She then said I finally know why I've been sick . He looked at her and asked her what the reason was that is when she handed him the tests.

After seeing that they were positive he set them on the bed and stood up and pulled her close and kissed her telling her that this is the best day ever so far just knowing that this baby is more proof of our love makes me happier then words can say. She then said I feel the same way and kissed him again . She then said that after she goes to the doctor in 3 weeks they need to tell the rest of the team . He agreed and kissed her again just then she yawned to witch he noticed and he was kinda tired to so they decided to go to bed.

A/n stoping this chapter here please review and thanks for reading

yours always

Acebear


End file.
